


Sleep.

by Alexismichele94



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexismichele94/pseuds/Alexismichele94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can't sleep because the babies are kicking him. Jared decides to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote because I couldn't stop thinking about it..i don't even have a name for it. Fair warning, there are probably alot of mistakes and missing details. I just really couldn't stop thinking about this. Chances are later i'll re-write this later, maybe alot longer.

Jensen is seven months pregnant two weeks shy of eight, with twins that are constantly kicking him, making him uncomfortable and making it hard for him to sleep.

jensen had a hard time getting to sleep that night, tossing and turning, trying not to wake up jared. But jared woke up anyways after the fourth time the bed shifted. he sighed quietly and jensen stilled trying to act sleep and not disturb him anymore. Of course jared knew he wasn't actually sleeping and decided to help him. hopefully being able to get him to sleep. 

He shifted under the blanket and sat up against the headboard of the bed, pulling jensen up with him. He moaned quietly at the sudden movement and discomfort but jared carefully sat him inbetween his legs anyway. 

"jen, what's going on? The babies giving you a hard time again?" Jared asked wrapping his long arms around jensen's belly, feeling little kicks and flutters beneath his palms. "Y-yeah, they just keep moving around and kicking, I-im sorry I disturbed you. I just want to sleep... W-why won't they let me sleep?" he whimpered slightly overwhelmed. Jared knew it was only because he was tired and really, all he wanted to do  
Was sleep. 

Jared leaned forward and rested his chin on jensen's shoulder."shhh shh shh it's okay baby you didn't disturb me. you didn't do anything wrong." He said trying to get him to calm down and realize that this wasn't his fault as He reached around him again and slowly began rubbing jensen's large stomach. He moaned again at the discomfort as they started kicking him again this time a little harder than before. Jared said nothing as he began to cry tired and frustrated tears because they wouldn't let him sleep. "Im s-so tired jared.. I-i just want to sleep... I-It's so unfair, I H-hate this." He stuttered through tears. Jared shushed him again, knowing he didn't mean it. He continued rubbing and shushing him. 

After about 10 minutes of crying he started to calm down and lean further into the soothing hands of his lover. "That's it baby, just relax, it's okay." He soothed and continued kneeding his fingers softly across his belly. 

He smiled when jensen finally let his head roll back against jared's chest and let out a quiet snore. He felt the twins settle down, finally letting their daddy sleep in peace. Removing his hands and stretching a little bit he slid out from behind jensen, lying him down on his side for a brief moment before picking him up again and gently lying him down on his side of the bed trying not to disturb him. He pulled the covers over jensen smiling at him, finally being asleep peacefully. He laid behind jensen, spooning against him and gently wrapped a protective arm around his lovers stomach. 

He leaned forward one more time kissing his shoulder and whispering goodnight before he drifted off to sleep himself. 

The End.  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd attempt at writing... Im not a very good writer but It'd be nice to know what you guys think. :) no harsh comments please... Thank you.


End file.
